Invisible Twin
by Megami Hime
Summary: RIn dan Len, serta Miku ikut ke pemandian untuk pemotretan. BaKaito juga! Sebenarnya mereka berencana membuat Miku mabuk, agar dapat memperoleh informasi, tapi malah RIn yang mabuk!/Warn. Ada adegan kissu/Chap.2 update! RnR!/ Update setiap hari!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Invisible Twin**

**Chap. 0 a.k.a PROLOG**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid akan menjadi milikku bila dunia kiamat hehe.**

**WARNING: agak gaje, alur cepet ganti, gak terlalu mainstream (biar greget)**

**Rin X Len Maybe Containing Alcohol XD**

**Summary: Rin dan Len, dua twin yang sedang naik daun di Vocaloid Town. Mereka baru saja bersekola?h di Utau High School, sambil mengemban tugas penting. Apa itu?**

**Someone POV**

Utau High School, sekolah swasta terkenal di Vocaloid Town. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki status _"High"_ yang bisa bersekolah disini. Beasiswa? Ah, tentu saja. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, anak yang menyandang Beasiswa itu tidak menjamin ia tidak ditindas temannya. Ah, sudahlah. Bukan itu yang akan kita ceritakan.

"Hei, apa dia.."

"Ah, mungkinkah? Tapi benar-benar sama persis"

"Gadis itu manis sekali!"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka cowok itu"

"Tapi.. Mereka sama persis, bukan?"

Cewek yang sedang mereka bicarakan merasa sedikit risih. Namun, cowok disebelahnya santai-santai saja.

"Kenapa? Gugup, huh?" tanya cowok itu. Tidak. Bukan bertanya, tapi lebih tepatnya mengejek.

Cewek itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Diam, atau kubunuh kau."

**Rin POV**

Dia menyebalkan. Bodoh dan menyebalkan! Tuhan tahu aku ini nakal, namun tidak seharusnya Tuhan menghukumku dengan menjadikanku kembaran **Makhluk Aneh **ini. Kuulangi. **Makhluk Aneh. **Mereka memandangi kami sebagai orang yang sama. Padahal, kami berbeda jauh.

Greek...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Disana, seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang terurai panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. Kupikir dia cukup stylish untuk seorang guru. Scarft di lehernya cocok sekali dengannya. Mungkinkah dia guru kami?

Hampir lupa, kami semua adalah murid baru dikelas ini. Kelas 1-A. Wajar saja, kami baru masuk sekolah.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Nama saya Megurin Luka, wali kelas kalian. Saya mengajar pada pelajaran Sains dan Matematika. Sementara itu, saya akan mengabsen siswa di kelas ini. Yang merasa namanya disebut mohon berdiri dan perkenalkan diri kalian." katanya dengan penuh kharisma. Bagiku itu tindakan menjijikan.

Nama-nama disebutkan satu persatu, dan saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik, selanjutnya... Kagamine.. Eh?"

"Saya."

Eh? Kenapa aku dan Len berbicara hal yang sama?

"Kenapa kau.."

Sama. Lagi.

Tuhan boleh aku mati? Mereka melihatku dengan pandangan aneh.

**Len POV**

Aku merasa namaku dipanggil.

Tapi bukan hanya aku saja. Rin juga.

"Saya"

Kami berkata hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau.."

Sama. Lagi.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Mungkin kalian sudah menyadari hal ini, biar kujelaskan. Kami kembar. Tapi aku** SAMA SEKALI **tidak ingin menjadi kembaran mahkluk aneh itu." kata Rin memecah kesunyian.

Sungguh. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati mendengar dia berkata begitu. Dia pasti hanya berpura-pura.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Aduh, jangan begitu, kau itu sayang sekali padaku kan? Dasar tsundere." kataku sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

Aku sengaja. Bersikap seakan sudah biasa menerima perkataan Rin dan berkata pada mereka Rin hanya bercanda. Mereka semua ikut tertawa.

"Ahem.. Kau.. Kagamine Len? Silahkan perkenalkan diri atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Sekarang." tegas Luka-sensei.

"Ma-maaf, aku Kagamine Len, dari SMP Uvotau (bakAuthor kehabisan ide ._.v) sama seperti Rin." kataku sambil menunjuk Rin. Kalau cemberut dia manis sekali. Kalau saja tak ada siapa pun, pasti sudah aku peluk.

Bel pun berbunyi. Tanda waktunya istirahat. Hari ini memang bebas, karena baru masuk, kami disuruh untuk menyesuaikan satu sama lain dengan semua orang .

"Len, kau suka makanan apa?"

"Len, kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Len, kau yang menyanyikan lagu Spice kan? Aku sangat menyukainya!"

"Len, Len, Len,..."

Arghh.. Mereka berisik sekali! Aku jauh lebih memilih Rin, karena dia jauh... lebih manis. Dimana dia? Mataku langsung mencari pita putih besar, maksudku Rin. Dia sendiri. Banyak lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya, namun menyerah karena dia terlalu dingin. Rasakan Huahahahaha #devilsmile

"Kalian benar benar ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang diriku?" kataku tersenyum. Tidak. Bukan pada mereka. Pada Rin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka.

**Rin POV**

Perasaanku tak enak. Len menyeringai ke arahku yang sedang asyik membaca. Tidak. Aku sebenarnya hanya bermodus saja. Mengawasi sekeliling kalau-kalau 'dia' muncul.

"Haii Rin~" teriak seseorang berambut Twintails Aqua Blue. Nyaris membuatku tuli.

"Hai. Ng.. Kau.." aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja Miku~ Oh, ya, kau Rin yang menyanyikan lagu 'Kokoro' kan?"

"Dan, kau Miku yang menyanyikan lagu 'World Is Mine' itu kan?" kataku bersemangat. Aku mulai terbawa sifat Hatsu.. Miku yang ceria ini. Kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Waah.. ternyata benar kata Len, kau ini baik dan ramah ya~ Sebaiknya kamu berkenalan dengan semuanya ya~ Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu"

Deg! Len.. kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu? Padahal tadi kan aku berkata kejam padanya... Aku.. benci Len.

"Ternyata gadis yang menyanyi di taman itu kau, suaramu indah!" kata seseorang. Dia.. Meiko..? Kalau tidak salah dia selalu ada ketika aku menyanyi ditaman saat aku kesal.

"Kebetulan, kenapa kita tidak ke kantin saja? Disini banyak menu enak seperti Sup Negi!" kata Miku bersemangat.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Negi itu bau. Aku lebih suka Jeruk.

"Aku hanya ingin jeruk, kalau ada ayo, kita pergi."

Kami pun beranjak dari kelas. Sebelumnya, aku melirik Len yang sedang sibuk bermain PSPnya. Ia melihatku sambil tersenyum.

**Normal POV**

Dua orang berambut blonde itu berjalan perlahan. Tampaknya mereka sudah pulang sekolah. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Sampai gadis berpita putih memulai pembicaraan.

Dia menarik belakang baju Len. Len kaget.

"Uwaa.."

"Len.." gadis itu berbicara lembut. Dia Rin. **Rin LEMBUT? #**ditabok Rin

"Ka.. kau kenapa Rin? Ada yang sakit?!" Len gelagapan, tidak biasanya dia manis seperti ini.

"Maaf.. Atas perkatanku itu. Dan terimakasih." Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

Len tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Rin perlahan. "Baka. Aku kakakmu, kan?

"Aku tidak mengang.."

Drrrt! Telepon Rin berbunyi memotong perkataannya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa?" kata Rin ketus. Ia kesal.

"Haha. Seperti biasa, kau itu dingin. Tsundere." kata suara disebrang sana.

"Berisik. Jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku sedang malas baKaito."

"Aku ada misi untukmu dan Len. Nantu malam Black Rose akan beraksi. Di Komp. Shugori, nomer 2. Mereka mengincar rumah seorang Artis, yang agensinya sama denganmu. Hatsune Miku" katanya.

"A…apa?! Hatsune Miku katamu? Kenapa dia diincar?! Dan bagaimana kau tahu?!" kata Rin dengan nada meninggi.

"Whops… Tenang nona, dia diincar karena keluarganya memiliki dokumen yang berisi informasi mengenai Black Rose" kata Kaito datar.

Rin lupa. Siapapun yang mengetahui info tentang Black Rose, akan dipastikan mati, sebelum informasi itu masuk ke publik. Belum lagi Miku sudah terkenal.

"Kau tahu kan mata-mata kami ada di segala penjuru? Haha.. Money can buy anything nona." katanya tertawa.

"Tapi uang tak bisa membeli otakmu yang tidak waras itu. Bakaito."

Rin tahu persis Black Rose adalah sekumpulan Psycho haus darah yang membunuh semau mereka. Lain dengan Crypton, agensi kami yang berusaha memusnahkan agensi jahat mereka. Oke. Cukup.

"Aku mengerti, kau tinggal siapkan uang saja, Ok?"

Rin menutup telepon dari orang bodoh itu.

"Misi baru?" tanya Len.

"Mmm.. Ya."

"Sebaiknya, kau serahkan ini semua padaku. Aku ingin kau tetap dirumah. Ini berbahaya."

"Aku **Tidak mau**. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa sih, semenjak orang tua kita meninggal kau selalu khawatir padaku?!"

"Terserahlah."

Gotcha. Rin tahu persis Len tidak mau membahas masalah orang tuanya.

**Yee.. Jadi deh FF Pertama XD Tapi maaf ya, Agak gaje begini,, tapi nanti akan diperjelas di chap.2 Namanya juga pemula XD**

**Next Chap: Blink Blink Star**

Len dan Rin yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan Miku harus merelakan kaburnya anggota Black Rose. Belum lagi masalah pemotretan dan rekaman yang membuat Rin kelelahan. Tapi ada hal yang membuat Len dan Rin berdebar debar. Apa itu?

Mohon R&R ya XD

kalau mau dilanjut...


	2. Meet Black Rose!

**Invisible Twin**

**Chap.1: Blink Blink Star**

**Vocaloid™©Yamaha & Crypton. Kalau bakAuthor ini yang punya, Vocaloid pasti jadi CEMPRENG XD**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Rin & Len harus menyelamatkan Miku, dan mendapatkan informasi dari Miku, sebelum Black Rose mendapatkannya!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Len POV**

Akhirnya aku dan Rin sampai juga di rumah. Hanya rumah biasa seperti rumah pada umumnya. Namun, letak rumah ini lebih terpencil dari rumah lain. Tentu saja ada alasannya.

"Len! Harus berapa kali aku memanggilmu?! Lihat depan dong!" teriak Rin sambil menarik tanganku.

Ah.. hampir saja aku menabrak tiang listrik didepanku.

"Dasar. Shota baka!" dengusnya.

Eh?

.

.

Eh?!

"Kau.. bilang apa, Rin?"

"Nggh.. Tidak. A-aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagamine RIN! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGAMBIL FIRST KISS MU SEKARANG BILA KAU MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!"

"Eh? Da-dadah Len Shota!" katanya tertawa sambil berlari ke dalam, dan mengunci gerbang rumah kami. Sial. Kunci gerbang kan ada pada Rin!

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor gerbang hitam ini.

Rin hanya tertawa lepas sambil menuju pintu rumah. Tapi sebentar kemudian wajahnya pucat dan berbalik ke arahku. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa.

"Len.."

"Apa? Tolong bukakan gerbangnya dong!"

"Len.."

"APAAA?! SERIUS RIN! URANG NASTEUNG NYAHO!"(#-_-)eh?

"Len.. sejak kapan makan sosis so n*ce bikin kamu pinter?"

"WTF!"

"Len.. Aku akan membiarkan masuk. Tapi, jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Atau, matilah kau"

Sumpah. Gak bohong. Rin menyeramkan. Aku hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Len. Taruh jarimu di FingerPrint dong. Kalau tidak, kita gak bisa masuk" katanya.

Aku langsung menempelkan jempolku ke FingerPrint tadi. FingerPrint adalah alat detektor sidik jari, yang digunakan kami untuk membuka pintu. Tapi dibutuhkan dua sidik jari untuk membukanya. Sidik jariku dan Rin. Darimana kami mendapatkannya? Tentu dari si bodoh maniak es krim. #dihajarKaito

"_Access Forbidden. Please try again. You have 3 left try"_

Sial. Oh, aku lupa, salahku, karena aku meletakkan tangan yang salah. Coba lagi.

_"Access Confirmed. Welcome to the home, SHOTA"_

"IS A DOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGG! BaKaito! Kau pasti yang menggantinya!" teriakku. Lihat saja, aku akan membuang semua koleksi majalah pornonya yang tidak sengaja kulihat saat berada dikantornya. Pasti. #eh,jangandongLen*SuruhsiapamanggilShota!

"Puahahhahahaha" Rin tertawa lepas. Ah, manis sekali.

"Len? Lagi-lagi bengong. Kau membayangkan akan berciuman dengan Kaito ya?" katanya iseng.

"BakaRin(?)! Sumpah itu tidak berlaku untuknya!" kataku mengelak. Kami-sama, kau masih berpikir aku normal kan?

"Masih ada waktu 3 jam dari sekarang. Ayo."

**Rin POV**

Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Aku tak mau terlalu repot. Jadi aku buatkan Spaghethy yang simpel (?). Serta Orange Squash kesukaanku dan Banana Parfaitte.

"Ini. Makanlah dengan cepat. Dan habiskan." kataku singkat. Dengan deathglare, tentunya.

"I...iya.. Mmm.. Rin, kau yang membuat semua ini?" kata Len.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa? Habiskan dulu baru bicara." kataku. Ketus.

"Enak. Seperti buatan ibu.." katanya pelan.

Aku tersentak. Dan seakan ditarik ke masa lalu. Masa dimana semuanya pergi secara tiba-tiba. Masa dimana aku dan Len menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi." gumamku pelan. Tapi pasti Len mendengarnya.

"Maaf. Terima kasih atas makanannya." katanya.

Aku terdiam dan segera membereskan piring. Malam ini, banyak yang harus kami lakukan. Tak ada waktu untuk meratapi hal bodoh seperti itu.

Len segera mengambil pistol kembar. Pistol Silencer, pistol yang tidak berisik. Aku melihat alat-alar disekitarku. Ada jam sepasang. Untukku dan Len. Bukan jam biasa. Tapi multifungsi. Tombol putih berfungsi untuk melacak keberadaan Len kalau-kalau kami terpisah. Tombol merah berfungsi sebagai pelontar silinder kecil dalam jam itu. Obat bius.

"Tangkap dan pakai ini, Len" kataku sambil melempar jam orange itu.

Banyak barang disini, tapi tidak perlu kuceritakan sekarang. Yang jelas, kami bukan **SINDIKAT PEMBUNUH ATAU TERORIS **seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Kami adalah pencegah hal diatas terjadi karena anggota Black Rose.

Aku belum tahu persis kenapa Black Rose begitu kejam sementara Crypton mati-matian mengejarnya. Sementar itu, aku meletakan pisau dan pistol di hotpants-ku. Dan mengambil sebuah HeadPhone yang berfungi mendengar pembicaraan alat penyadap, serta Kamera ukuran mini dalam bentuk pin Orange. Dan Len, tentu saja Banana.

"Kau siap, Rin?" tanya Len ragu.

Aku lalu mengambil sebutir kapsul Merah. Len pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tubuhku merasakan panas yang amat sangat. Sesak. Sangat sesak. Hal itu berlangung selama 5 menit. Aku melihat cermin dan **sedikit** terkesima dengan perubahannya.

Mataku menjadi hitam. Yang asalnya berwarna biru Azure. Dan, rambutku pun berubah hitam. Badanku bertambah tinggi dan besar. Suaraku menjadi serak dan berbeda. **JANGAN MESUM!** Badanku besar tapi dadaku—ahem rata.

Len pun mengalami perubahan yang sama.

Rasanya semuanya sudah siap.

**Another POV**

"Serahkan dokumen itu, atau akan kubunuh kau!" kata seorang wanita. Entah siapa.

"A.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian maksud..." kata gadis berambut Aqua Blue dengan ikat Twin Tails. Dia Miku. Hatsune Miku.

"Dia tidak berguna. Kita bunuh saja." kata seorang pria.

"Jangan! Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon, aku benar benar tidak tahu.." lirih Miku.

"Zero, diam. Kita tidak bisa membunuhnya. Jika sudah mendapatkan yang kita mau, kau boleh memutilasinya semaumu." kata wanita itu lagi.

"Benar! Gagal maupun tidak, kita tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak." kata wanita satu lagi.

Menyeramkan.

Wanita itu menarik pelatuk itu namun...

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" Kata lelaki berambut hitam. Dia Len.

"Wah.. wah.. rupanya ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan. Bersiaplah untuk mengeluarkan usus dari perutmu." kata seorang wanita berambut merah.

Bersambung XD

Maaf sedikit.. Cuman udah cukup untuk mencakup pertanyyan tentang pekerjaan Rin dan Len kan?

Update everyday okeee XD

Please RnR kalau gak mau dimakan Len! (?)


	3. Fix Problem, Get A New Problem!

Invisible Twin

Chap.1: Fix Problem, Get One Problem

Vocaloid™©Yamaha & Crypton. Kalau bakAuthor ini yang punya, Vocaloid pasti jadi CEMPRENG XD

Rated: T

Summary: Rin & Len harus menyelamatkan Miku, dan mendapatkan informasi dari Miku, sebelum Black Rose mendapatkannya! Belum lagi ada masalah baru!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Rupanya ada yang ingin menjadi pahlawan ya? Haha.. Langkahi dulu mayat kami." kata wanita berambut panjang itu. Tunggu. Itu kan...

'Rin, kau lihat wanita itu?..' kata Len dengan **sok tahu **menggunakan sandi pramuka yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia kuasai.

"**Astaga Len! Kau MAHO?"** teriak Rin yang sangat memekakan telinga. Dia ketawa. Ngakak.

Rin jago dalam pramuka soalnya dia gak pernah kabur seperti Len waktu di SMP. Jadi sandi yang dia terima seperti ini

.

.

.

Gak nyesel kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aku dan reader suka mahoan sama Kaito**

Yang ngeliat mereka cuman sweatdrop sambil masang muka kayak gini (A3A)7

**BAKAUTHORRR! LOE MAU BIKIN CERITA ACTION ATAU KOMEDI KAYAK 'SK**SA YANG GARING, HEUH?! **Umpat Len dalam hati.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir anak ingusan seperti kalian cukup tangguh untuk melawan kami?!" ancam lelaki satunya. Karena efek samping dari obat berwarna merah itu membuat Len dan Rin tidak bisa melihat warna ketika pemakaian. Jadi warna yang terlihat hanya hitam putih. Obatnya oplosan sih#eh

"Udah? Cukup ngomongnya?" Rin ambil bicara. Yandere apa Tsundere sih, Rin itu?

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi atau nyawa gadis ini melayang dalam.. 5 menit." kata wanita yang berambut pigtails itu. Sebenarnya di sini ada berapa orang sih?! Ada 3, dua perempuan, satu laki-laki.

"Bunuh saja." acuh Rin.

Len cengo. Rin kok bisa sejahat ini sih? Pihak musuh pun sama, mereka bengong dan membentuk muka seperti ini OwO#lplak maksud saya ø.ø

Sementara itu, Rin mengambil kesempatan ini dengan melakukan salto, yang mengenai tangan si perempuan yang memegang pistol. Tapi, Rin ceroboh tidak memperhitungkan keadaan, dan malah mencelakakan dirinya. Bahu kirinya terkena sabetan pisau lipat. Untung tidak begitu besar, hanya 3 cm. #baka! sakit tauk!

"Kau tidak apa? Kau ceroboh Rin. Sisanya biar aku yang tangani." kata Len, tanpa persetujuan Rin.

Len mengambil ancang-ancang, sementara Rin sadar dia masih memiliki gas tidur, ya kan? Tunggu, tunggu! Ia... LUPA BAWA MASKER! Baka! Hng? Ia melirik jam tangannya,rasanya ia dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan tersebut... jam 23.50, waktunya sinderbolong pulang!#dihajar ramai-ramai.

Ia tak boleh membuang- buang waktu! Len mengambil pistol Silencernya, dan menarik pelatuknya,

DORR!

Silencer adalah pistol yang tidak terlalu bising, jika ya, mungkin polisi pun datang. Merepotkan, jika harus melibatkan mereka. Selain itu, ada juga oknum polisi yang bekerja sama dengan Black Rose..

Tembakan itu nyaris meleset. Tapi cukup untuk memotong segenggam rambut wanita itu.

"Sialan! Rambutku hampir saja rontok! Kau harus membayarnya!" katanya marah, dan menembakkan pistol ke arah Len. Len menghindar dengan gerakan yang sangat tidak keren. Yaitu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai =_="

Merasa tembakan itu tidak kena, rupanya si perempuan itu tidak puas. Ia hendak melakukan hal yang sama—tapi...

Jlebs.

Sebuah jarum terlontar dari silinder kecil yang ada didalam jam tersebut. Rupanya ketika Len sibuk dengan wanita itu, Rin pun sibuk dengan mengakurasikan jarum dengan targetnya. Dan, tepat setelah jarum itu terlontar, wanita itu jatuh terkapar.

"Wah, rupanya dia memang tidak berguna, sia-sia saja kita menjadikannya boneka!" kata wanita asing satunya.

"Dadah, anak-anak manis, sampai bertemu lagi..."

Len dan Rin baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan mereka ketika sebuah helikopter mendekati rumah Miku dan menurunkan tangganya.

Len ingin mencegahnya, namun si pria asing itu menembakan peluru—yang hampir mengenai Len.

"Sial!" umpat Len sambil menonjok tembok.

"Sudahlah.. Yang penting Miku selamat. Dan, mari kita lihat, siapa dibalik topeng ini.." kata Rin sambil membuka topeng wanita yang pingsan dengan cepat (Kalau pelan, ntar scenenya lebay!)

"Astaga.. Dia.." Len mau menyebutkan siapa orang itu, namun Rin menyumpal mulut Len dengan topeng karet wanita itu.

Len ingin protes, namu Rin memberikan deatglare pada Len. Len pun bungkam, sambil memuntahkan topeng itu.

'kalau kau tahu siapa dia, Miku pasti curiga!'

"Megurine-sensei! Ba... bagaimana bisa!" kata Miku tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah senseinya yang baru saja ia kenal hari ini.

"Tenanglah," kata Len, "Hng.. Siapa namamu?" kata Len. Ia bukannya tidak kenal, ia hanya 'berakting' sebagaimana ia melakukannya di layar kaca.

"Aku.. Hatsune Miku. Dan kalian..?"

"Panggil saja kami ini," Rin menyerahkan sebuah kartu. Ada simbol 'II' pada kartu tersebut.

"II? Lalu Megurine-sensei?" Miku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dia hanya diperalat. Lihat apa yang aku temukan," kata Rin sambil menunjukkan sebuah alat aneh. Sebuah sticker—bukan, sebuah benda yang berbentuk chip, dan memiliki komponen rumit. "Benda ini adalah benda yang ditanamkan beserta obat pengubah bunyi, sehingga korban hanya dapat mendengar bunyi infrasonik, sehingga dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah. Seperti halnya peluit anjing." jelas Rin. Kemudian menyimpan chip itu pada kantung plastik kedap udara.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, nona Hatsune." Len mencium tangan Miku. Hal ini sempat membuat Rin menjadi ilfeel. Ingin sekali ia meremukkan tulang Len, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya demi menjaga image. Mereka pun pergi dengan menggunakan jendela. Mereka tiba dan pergi begitu saja seperti hantu.. Tanpa mereka sadari.. chip itu berisikan alat pelacak..

**Rin POV**

"OHAYOUU MINNAAAAA~~" teriak Miku dengan penuh semangat.

"Ohayou, Miku. Tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu kan?" gerutuku. Aku masih kesal atas perlakuan Len terhadap Miku kemarin. Cemburu? Eneq.

"Kau sudah baca koran hari ini?! Aku jadi topik utamanya lho~~" kata Miku bangga. Tentang apa? Bahwa kamu ini Yuri?

"Ya, ya, ya, apa?" kataku dingin. Aku lalu merebut gulungan koran yang dibawa Miku, lalu aku melihat di halaman depan.

What The..?

Dia ini **IDIOT, GILA, ATAU AUTIS sih**?!

_'Hatsune Miku, aktris yang terkenal akan sinema "Negi Love"nya, dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan jahat yang menyekapnya di kediamannya di kompleks. blablabla"_

Skip saja. Tidak penting. Paling bikin reader muntah.

_"Hatsune berterima kasih kepada siapa pun mereka yang berinisial 'II' dan mari kita nantikan apakah mereka yang disebut sebagai 'II' untuk muncul di hadapan publik"_

Jadi dia sengaja membeberkan hal ini ke semua publik, dan pihak koran menantang aku dan Len untuk beraksi lagi, begitu?! #Rin,kayaknyakamusalahpahamdeh

Aku berusaha tenang. Ya! Takkan ada yang mengetahui identitas kami, berkat obat itu. Obat buatan baKaito. Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah obat yang berfungsi meningkatkan 50x (buset banyak bener) hormon testoteron yang membuat suarra berat, dan zat—entah apa yang membuat warna kutikula rambut berubah. Eng... soal mata, aku berbohong. Kami hanya memakai softlens biasa kok •_•v

Sekaii i.. sebelum lagu itu berlanjut, aku mengangkat telepon. Aku sedang ilfeel dengan Miku. (Miku memaksaku agar memasang ringtone WIMnya diam, tanda persahabatan katanya)

"Moshi-moshi. Oh.. Ah, manager, ada apa?"

"Jangan tanya ada apa! Kemana saja kau 3 hari terakhir ini?! Rin, dan Len juga!" amukknya.

"Bukankah jadwal sedang kosong?" kataku datar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Besok, kalian berdua harus ikut pemotretan di sebuah pemandian air panas! Tidak ada penolakkan. Oh ya, beri tahu nona Miku untuk bersiap-siap besok karena kita akan bekerja sama dengannya! Atau.. Aku akan mencabut dan memberhentikan para bodyduard!" ancamnya.

"What the.." tuut... tuut.. diputus. "FU*K!"

Bodyguard? Tidak. Aku hanya meminta mereka untuk menjaga sampai kami berada di perbatasan gerbang, dan saat kami di panggung. Selebihnya, aku tidak akan mengizinkan mereka. Aku hanya tidak ingin para fans 'menyerang'ku. Jika itu terjadi... mungkin mereka bisa saja mati ditanganku sendiri.

"Ada apa Rinny~" Len memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Sebal.

"Awas kau sho—" oh jangan bilang!

"Sho apa..?" kini Len menatapku tajam.

"Sho.. **SHONEN MAGZ BULAN INI UDAH TERBIT! KAU HARUS MEMBELIKANKU, LEN!**" kataku spontan.

"Ugh.. Bagaimana dengan chip itu?" tanya Len dengan sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Ah.. Ehm, aku sedang menelitinya. Dugaanku memang benar tentang chip itu. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"kita harus mendapatkan dokumen dari nona Negi itu... karena itu satu-satunya petunjuk selain chip itu." kataku.

"Tunggu apalagi? Tanya saja padanya!" jawab Len enteng.

"Memang semudah itu? Baka! Aku punya rencana.." kataku dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Pupil azurenya membesar.

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Di pemandian itu kan? Ya.. ya.. ya. Wine? Atau Sake?" kata Len patuh. God Dog!#plakk

"Terserah—" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan, karena Bu Mikami, guru sejarah Jepang datang.

Chapter 2: Hot!

_Yang namanya pemandian air panas, pasti panas.._

_"Ini pemandian terbuka lho.."_

_"Rin! Ja.. jangan dimin—"_

_"Ya, kita pasti akan menemukan siapa pembunuh ibu kita,"_

Yee.. Chapter 1 update! garing gila kan!

Bingung ama chapternya? Anggap aja chapter yang paling awal itu PROLOG!

Taulah.. Author bikinnya begadang ampe jam 3 pagi! XD

Kalo Reviewnya 15 Author mau update yg "Second Life (Reincarnation) ya XD

Mind to Review?

Guest? Noprob...

v

v

v

v

v

v

1 review its sooo grateful (?)


	4. Hot!

**Invisible Twin**

**Chap.2: HOT!**

**Vocaloid™©Yamaha & Crypton. Kalau bakAuthor ini yang punya, Vocaloid pasti jadi CEMPRENG XD**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Rin dan Len yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan Miku, si Gadis Negi, kini harus membuatnya mengaku dimana 'Dokumen Rahasia'/"Hanya perasaanku saja, apa kalian memang 'II'?"/"Ja-Jangan diminum, Rin!"/"Daisuki Dayo, Rin.."/"Kita pasti akan membalaskan kematian ibu.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya saya, mau ngasih info yang gak penting-penting amat, : dan mau ngebales review XD yeyyy! (?)

_**To Karen White:**_

_**Makasih atas reviewnya XD, Len seneng banget bolos pas pelajaran pramuka, jadi saat ia ingin ngasih telepati pake sandi pramuka, karena **__**SOK TAHU**__** jadinya keterima sama Rin jadi gitu.**_

_**Soal Miku… Dia bego amat ya gak nyadar, #dibunuhMiku XP Dia saking takut jadi mikirnya gini:**_

"_**Negi.. Negi.. Aku takut, Kami-sama… Aku gak mau mati, aku belom pernah punya pacar cakep,di dunia aku banyak dosa.. Aduh, saking takut sampe mau mencret nih.."**_

_**To Alfianonymous22:**_

_**Ah, ini FF masih banyak cacatnya TAT**_

_**Tapi makasih banyak XD**_

_**Haccha May-chan**_

_**Iya XD. Nama asli saya kan Putri Dewi, jadi mikirnya Hime-sama: Putri dan Kamichama: Dewi.**_

_**Alhasil jadi kagak nyambung dah ._.**_

_**Sedikit spoiller nih…**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**Malah Rin yang bakal nyium si Shota… XD**_

**Len POV**

Huuh! Rin ini merepotkan saja! Masa komik harus aku yang bayarin sih! Mana komik ini komik Shounen, kan Shounen komik laki-laki! Untung bukan komik Ya*I seperti yang biasa dibaca baKaito. Sedangkan itu, Miku memaksa RIn agar dibolehkan main ke rumah kami. Nyari mati ya, dia?

"Huaah… Ayolahhhh.. Sekali ini saja~ Iya, ya, ya?" kata Hatsune sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"Teuing kumaha sia! Di imah urang loba jurig, nyaho!(Gak tau akh! Di rumah aku banyak hantu tahu!)" kata Rin yang habis kesabaran.

"Ora opo-opo…" kata Miku lagi.

WTH? Ini kok jadi nyampur sama bahasa planet? Au ah. Gelap.

"Hoy, Rinny dan Lenny, rupanya! Ngapain kalian? Eh, siapa gadis manis ini?" ah.. baKaito rupanya. Kebetulan. Banget.

"Ehm.. Aku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku! Dan kau?" kata Hatsune yang segera mengganti imagenya menjadi seorang Puteri. Dasar perempuan.

"Kaito. Kaito Shion." Kata Kaito singkat. Namun, nampaknya ia tertarik dengan Hatsune. Aha.. Aku mempunyai **IDE BURUK.**

"Eh.. Hatsune, kau ikut saja dengan Kaito, kebetulan rumahnya searah denganmu. Yak an, Kaito?" kataku sambil death glare terhadapnya. Ia kalut.

"Ah.. Ng.. Aww!" aku menginjak kaki Kaito dengan keras, sambil menatap tatapan 'Iya-atau-mati'

"Kau tidak apa, Shion –ng, boleh kupanggil Kaito?" kata Hatsune sambil tersenyum. Wajah Kaito langsung menampakkan semburat-semburat merah.

"Nah, sudah beres, kan? Miku, mainlah ke rumahku kapan-kapan saja, lagipula kita kan mau pemotretan kan? Ya, sudah, bye!" kata Rin yang daritadi diam, dan kemudian menarikku untuk berlari.

Pemotretan? Gosh… Aku hampir lupa!

**Miku POV**

Uhhh.. Len dan Rin meninggalkanku disini sendiri. Tidak. Ada Shion –ng maksudku Kaito. Jika aku perhatikan, mata birunya itu.. Rambutnya yang indah itu.. Akh, sadarlah Miku! Kau ini kenapa! Ya, ampun! Lihatlah… Pasti wajahmu ini merah!

"Jadi, mau pulang atau terus memandangi mereka berdua disini?" katanya.

Aku hanya membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahku. "Ka.. kalau kau memaksa.."

Aku lalu ditarik olehnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kami-sama –ini.. ini luar biasa! Mobilnya keren! Fe –ferrari Enzo! Hng, yang aku heran, kok banyak alat-alat aneh sih?

"Hng.. Kaito.. Ini apa?" kataku sambil menunjukan sebuah layar LCD yang disebelahnya terdapat tombol berwarna biru.

"Hm.. Itu mesin penunjuk arah otomatis, kalau kau tidak bias menyetir, pakai saja ini," katanya santai. Keren!

"Be.. benarkah?" aku tidak percaya!

"Hm.. Mau coba?" katanya, menantang.

"Ah.. Eng.. Aku.."

"Tapi," Kaito menatapku, "Apa kau tidak lapar?" katanya lagi.

"Hm.. Aku hanya sedikit haus.." gumamku.

"Baiklah, Komputer, bawa kami ke Gelato Nero –" katanya.

Astaga.. Mobil ini melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sementara Kaito malah sibuk berbicara denganku. _**Tanpa memegang setir!**_

**Rin POV**

Aku menatap pemandian itu. Hawa panasnya mulai terasa. Ah.. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku ini! Aku mengenakan kamisol orange berenda, dan hotpans karena udara disini sangat panas. Tapi kegelisahanku teralihkan karena bunga-bunga sakura sedang bermekaran. Juga banyak pohon plum.

"Rin.. Kawaiii~~" kata suara cempreng yang mengagetkanku. Hatsune Miku!

"Eh, kau baru sampai, Miku? Bagaimana tadi dengan Kaito?" tanyaku, berbasa-basi.

Muka Miku memerah, "Eh..Tadi, aku naik mobil Kaito, yang super keren! Tadi aku ditraktir es krim.. Saat aku bertanya apa ada es krim rasa negi, Kaito malah menertawakanku. Dia bilang aku ini lucu dan manis," katanya pelan.

"Oii! Cewek yang disana! Gosip mulu!" omel Len yang sedang kepanasan. Baka Len, ia malah memakai baju berlengan panjang, di saat panas seperti ini! Tapi –emm.. keren –ah, lupakan!

"Ayo, hime-sama," kata Kaito sambil mencium punggung tangan Miku. **APA?!**

"Ke.. kenapa baKaito ada disini?!" kataku tidak percaya. Harusnya kan, tidak boleh bawa orang luar dalam pemotretan! Ah, aku lupa, Kaito memiliki segala cara untuk… mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan –tapi apa?

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja si Baka itu, heh, Rin," kata Len, "Apa tidak apa-apa memakai baju seperti itu? Apa tidak terlihat se.. –maksudku, badanmu terlihat rata, tahu,"

**BLETAK!** Buah plum yang aku dapatkan dari pohon plum melesat tepat di kepalanya.

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriakku. Menyebalkan!

**Len POV**

Panaaassss~ Bodohnya aku yang mengira pemandian tidak sepanas ini, malah memakai baju berlengan panjang. Rin sih, enak memakai baju –ng, apa ya namanya? Kami.. sol? Entahlah, tapi aku merasa risih melihatnya seperti itu!

"Oii! Cewek yang disana! Gosip mulu!" omelku yang sedang kepanasan.

"Ayo, hime-sama," kata Kaito sambil mencium punggung tangan Hatsune. **Dasar SOK!**

"Ke.. kenapa baKaito ada disini?!" kata Rin tidak percaya. Dia kan, menyogok pengurus pemandian! Memang licik! Dan, dia beralasan untuk mengamati kami, itu pasti hanya modus!

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja si Baka itu, heh, Rin," kataku , "Apa tidak apa-apa memakai baju seperti itu? Apa tidak terlihat sek.. –maksudku, badanmu terlihat rata, tahu,"

Astaga.. aku merasakan hawa buruk..

**BLETAK!** Buah plum yang dia dapatkan entah darimana melesat tepat di kepalaku.

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriaknya. Aku hanya nyengir sambai menggumam, "Itai.."

Kami pun disuruh masuk ke dalam, dan disuruh memakai Kimono berbahan katun dan sutera. Aku memakai corak berwana abu bercampur orange dan dengan ornamen di ujung lengannya. Sedangkan Rin memakai kimono berwarna orange dengan aksen bunga sakura. Dan Hatsune, berwarna biru dengan aksen bunga sakura, yah –pasti karena tidak ada negi. Dan kami mengambil setting di sebuah kamar yang berhadapan dengan pemandian. Dan, terakhir..

"Nah, untuk selanjutnya, Len! Berbaringlah! Dan, Rin, kau diatasnya sambil menatap kamera, ya, oke seperti itu! Harus sangat **mesra **ya!" kata fotografer itu.

Kami-sama, demi apa pun, bunuhlah fotografer mesum itu!

"Sst.. Len, kau harus fokus! Ingat bayangkan saja aku adalah orang yang kau cintai!" bisik Rin, sambil mempraktekan hal yang disuruh fotografer mesum itu.

Orang yang aku suka –itu kan..

"Oke, bersiap, satu, dua…"

Jepret! Jepret!

"Ok, bagus! Dengan adanya kalian, pasti pemandian ini akan laku keras! Dan, foto kalian akan dipasang sebagai poster **'Love Room'** untuk **pasangan yang baru menikah**!" kata fotografer mesum itu.

**WHAT THE… **Kami ini baru berusia 14 tahun! Selain itu kami ini kembar! Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam?

" Dan, Miku, tolong, dengan kakak yang itu, sekali ini saja!" kata fotografer itu, sambil menunjuk Kaito yang sedang memakan es krim. Hu, enaknya!

"Ehhh?" Hatsune terlihat memerah, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

"Baiklah, Miku~ Tapi, sebaiknya kau perbaiki wajahmu itu, kalau terlalu merah nanti hasilnya akan jelek" goda baKaito.

"BAKA!"

"Ng.. Ini pemandian campuran, hanya ada dinding batu kecil yang membatasi pria dan wanita, jadi, mandinya bergiliran ya!" kata petugas pemandian. Kami hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu melihat petugas itu menjauh.

"Sst.. Rin, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" bisikku sambil menuangkan sake kedalam gelas-gelas.

"Yakin, tapi sebelumnya, tukarlah sakeku dengan Sprite, atau apalah –yang berwarna sama, karena aku tidak ingin mabuk!" tegasnya, "Miku-chan.. Hari ini kita rayakan dengan minum-minum, yuk? Kebetulan kakakku mengirimkannya dari kampung." Katanya lagi sambil memberikan gelas berisi sake. Kakak? Memangnya kita punya?

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita kan, masih dibawah umur?" Hatsune terlihat cemas sambil menatap sake yang Rin berikan.

**Normal POV**

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita kan, masih dibawah umur?" Miku terlihat cemas sambil menatap sake yang Rin berikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan hanya sekali-kali!" kata Rin meyakinkan.

"Hm.. Begitu ya, oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau hebat Rin, wajahmu gak merah sepertiku, kan, foto itu kan.. sangat –memalukan…" gumam Miku.

Jika tadi Rin bersikap cool, sekarang tidak. Mukanya amat –sangat merah! Rin memang profesional, jadi.. yah begitulah (?)

"Gak –gak begitu juga, ngomong-ngomong disini panas sekali, Len, minta minum dong!" kata Rin gelagapan sambil menyambar sake yang Len pegang.

"Ri –Rin! Jangan diminum!" cegah Len. Namun terlambat. Sake itu sudah diteguk habis. Wajah Rin merah. Pasti karena mabuk.

"Tuh, kan! Kataku juga apa! Kau jadi mabuk kan! Lalu, ng –huaahh… Aku ngantuk sekali, Rin, aku pergi ke kamarku dulu ya, aku ngantuk sekali. Len, tolong jaga Rin ya!" kata Miku pura-pura menguap.

"Ke.. Kenapa harus aku!" bantah Len. Namun, Miku malah pergi begitu saja, sambil berlari seperti penuh kemenangan (?)

"Ngghh.. Aku mual…" gumam Rin.

"Apa boleh buat, hari ini saja.. Rin. Sepertinya rencana kita gagal. Hufft.." Len menatap Rin dalam-dalam.

"Nghh.. Len.. Aku takut.. Dimana ibu?" Rin masih mengigau.

"Ibu ada di surga, Rin…" bisik Len lembut, "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan susu untukmu." Kata Len hendak beranjak pergi, tapi –BETS! Rin menarik kimono Len, yang dipakai saat pemotretan tadi. Len jatuh diatas badan Rin, "Go –gomen!" kata Len.

"Jangan.. Jangan pergi.." Rin masih mengigau rupanya. Ia kini memeluk Len dengan sangat kuat.

"Ah.. Eng –aku disini, Rin. Aku takkan pergi kemana-mana" kata Len. Rin tersenyum manis sekali. Matanya sayu, wajahnya merah, mulutnya bau sake. Tapi, benar-benar… manis.

"Len, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu ada.. Untukku. Selamanya. Dan jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ibu meninggalkan kita.."

"Aku berjanji, dan aku pun akan membunuh orang yang telah membuat ibu pergi dari hadapan kita" janji Len.

Chuu!

Bibir Len dan Rin bersentuhan. Rin-lah yang melakukannya. Ini ciuman pertama Rin. Ciuman pertama Len juga. Len masih tidak percaya atas apa yang Rin lakukan hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Untuk apa? Saat ini dikamar hanya ada mereka berdua… Jadi..

Bruk!

"EH?"

Rin ambruk di dekapan Len. Kelihatannya kesadaran Rin sudah hilang.

Mata biru Azure Len menatap Rin. Sambil mengecup kening Rin ia berkata, "Daisuki, Rin.."

Mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam keheningan malam, serta dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang. Kehangatan menjalar disetiap pelukan Len..

Rin terbangun dengan kepala pening, sambil mengusap-usap matanya, ia menangkap sesosok kembarannya –yang kini tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya.

"**HE… HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII!**"

Len terbangun karena jeritan Rin, ia pun berusaha menjelaskan tapi, "Rin! Kau salah paham! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku –aku tidak.."

"Omong kosong!"

Bletak! Bugh! Kompryang!

"Wah~ Hari ini ramai ya~" tawa Miku. MIKU!

YA~ _Sebagai pengganti yang 'Secong Life (Reincarnation) chapter kali ini dibuat panjang! Soalnya banyak banget sih^^ Nah, SLR dilanjutin besok aja ya~ Tapi kalau seandainya SLR ramai, Hime-san mau kok ngelanjutin hari ini juga!_

_Mind to RnR? Hope You like it! Don't forget, I always update everyday |^O^/_

_Ja Nee~_


End file.
